


Johnny's Funeral

by Beau_bie



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Nonsense, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: The short story of Johnny's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my sister and I were wondering what Johnny's funeral would be like. This was born from that.

Denny and Mark had been busy with the preparations for Johnny’s funeral. It all seemed so sudden that they really had no time to organise a lot of it.

Luckily for them, the flower shop lady was more than happy to help out with free bouquets of flowers. She did know Johnny’s favourite flowers better than anyone. He was her favourite customer after all.

Denny was sad, Johnny was like his father, but at least he got to wear his tux since there was no longer an upcoming wedding.

Mark hadn’t spoken about his feelings. He also didn’t intend to. He had decided not to write a speech for the funeral.

However, the flower shop lady was more than happy to oblige.

She stood up at the podium amongst all the people that knew Johnny, tears streaming down her usually cheerful face. “My dog loved that man” she started. “He was so nice and came in every day and you see that over there?”

The crowd looked around in vague directions.

“That’s his best friend Mark” she finished. She stepped down from the podium and placed some flowers on his coffin.

Mark and Denny had to agree that it was the perfect ending to a great mans life.


End file.
